My Heart Would Know
by Eldunari Liduen
Summary: A five-part story that follows Lightning and Sally as they get engaged, plan their wedding, their wedding, the reception, and become parents. Set after Cars 2. Obviously Lightning/Sally and possibly some Mater/Holley later on. Contains: fluff, cuteness.
1. The Engagement

**The world of Cars belongs to the awesome animation studio Pixar.**

* * *

><p>It was a warm summer evening in Radiator Springs, home to world-famous racecar Lightning McQueen and Sir Tow Mater. It had just been two weeks since the craziness that was the World Grand Prix and Lightning sure was glad it was all over. Earlier that night, Lightning had asked Sally to go for a drive with him. "Just to unwind," he had said. Now, they were at the Wheel Well Hotel, which was closed for the night so they had the spectacutlar view all to themselves.<p>

Lightning had waited for this moment for a long time and tonight seemed like the perfect night to end the wait. Time to pop the question to his long time girlfriend, Sally Carrera.

Lightning closed his eyes to psych up himself to ask her. He turns around to give himself a mental pep talk.

_I can do this… Come on Lightning if you can help bring down a gang of Lemons you can ask this simple question! _

"Something wrong Stickers?" Sally asked.

Lightning took a deep breath and turned back to face Sally. Why did he feel as nervous as he did the morning of a race? It was just a question. A simple, life altering question. "Sally…there's something I've been meaning to ask you for a long time."

"What is it?" the sleek, blue, Porsche asked.

"Sally Carrera, would you… marry me?" Lightning asked.

Sally drives forward and kisses Lightning on his cheek. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p>The two lovebirds drove into town, eyes only for each other. They slowly made their way towards Ramone's where, following tradition, Lightning would pay for a golden ring to be painted around her side view mirror<p>

"I guess she said 'yes'" Ramone chuckled as the two drove into his shop.

"Yeah," Lightning says with a huge grin plastered across his front bumper.

"Well, congrats to the both of you," the 1959 Chevrolet Impala says. He goes into the back to get the paint that Lightning himself ordered and paid for. Ramone shakes the paint can to make sure it is properly mixed. Lightning had bought the paint months ago. The racecar had spent nearly a year working up the nerve to ask Sally to marry him.

A quick paint job later, Lightning and Sally decide to go to Flo's V8 café to announce their engagement. As soon as they pull into the station, Mater drives over to talk to his best friend.

"Hiya Lightnin'! Howdy Miss Sally!"

Lightning chuckled at what Mater called Sally.

"Wha's so funny? Hey Miss Sally… when did ya get that l'il golden ring 'round ya mirror?" Mater asks.

"Golden ring?" Flo said and drove over to the group to see what Mater was talking about. "Well, I'll be! He finally asked you! Hey everybody, Lightning finally asked Sally!" she shouted. The residents of the town gathered around the newly engaged couple to congratulate them.

"Far out, man!"

"Congratulations, soldier!"

"Best of luck to the both of ya."

"Shoot, buddy! Tha's great!"

"Oh, what a _bella notte_ to get engaged!"

"Congrats buddy boy!"

After all of the cars finished their congratulations, the couple returned to the Cozy Cone for the night. Sally drives over to Cone 1 with Lightning.

"G'night Sally," Lightning said as he backed into his Cone

"Good night Stickers." Sally drove up to her fiancé and gave him a kiss goodnight.

Lightning smiled as she drove away. _I finally did it. _He thought as he pushed the button to close the years of dating Sally, he had finally asked her to marry him. There had been other times when he wanted to ask her, but he had always chickened out at the last second. Now, it was official. Lightning McQueen was to marry Sally Carrera.

He thought himself the luckiest car in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Is there a couple more cute than Lightning/Sally (besides Mater/Holley of course)? I hope you enjoyed the first part of this five-take (if there is such a thing)! The parts will be as follows: The Engagement, The Plans, The Wedding, The Reception, and The Parents. Expect lots of fluff! Please review! Ideas are welcome and you will be credited if I use them!**


	2. The Plans

**Disney/Pixar owns Cars, not me...**

* * *

><p>It hadn't even been a month since Lightning proposed to Sally when she said that they should start planning the wedding.<p>

"Aw, come on do we have to?" the racecar complains as Sally drags him (with Mater's help) into her office at the Wheel Well.

"Come on Stickers, it won't be that bad. It'll be fun!"

Lightning mutters something under his breath about that's what Flo told Ramone when they planned their wedding.

"Thanks Mater," Sally says to the departing tow truck.

"Aw, no problem soon-ta-be Mrs. Sally," Mater says with a wink and then drives off.

Sally notices the disgruntled look on Lightning's face and has to laugh.

"What?" Lightning says.

"You looked just like you did when I convinced Doc to make you fix the road! Come on, it's not that bad."

Lightning sighs. "Fine… Let's just get this over with."

"Well, I guess the first thing would be to decide if we want a big or small wedding."

"Small would be fine with me."

"Oh, come on Lightning. You know as well as I do that the media's going to want to cover this thing. Might as well have a big one and invite the press!"

"Are you sure Sally? I mean you rarely go my races because the press bothers you so much… I don't want 'em there if it's gonna make you uncomfortable or anything…"

"Lightning, you're a famous racecar that's won the Hudson Hornet Piston Cup four times. I highly doubt your getting married is going to escape the notice of the press. I'd rather have them all right there than have them crash our wedding," Sally says.

"I guess if you're ok with it … Sure."

"Great! Now that we have that settled, it's time to make the guest list."

Lightning just groans.

* * *

><p>An hour or two later, Lightning and Sally make their way back to town to continue the planning.<p>

_Thank the Manufacturer that we finished the guest list. I don't think I could have stood another minute of debating who and who not to invite._ Lighting thinks. He already felt worn out, but Sally seemed to bubble over with enthusiasm.

"Let's stop at Ramone's first. We need to figure out what paint jobs we want for the wedding and what color we want the bridesmaids to wear and maybe figure out a color scheme for the reception tables and…"

Sally enters Ramone's House of Body Art first with Lightning behind her, already regretting not arguing harder to have her hire someone to plan the thing. But Sally had wanted to plan the entire thing themselves and there had been no swaying her.

Ramone is practicing some new ideas on spare hoods when the couple comes in. He sees the look on Lightning's face and chuckles, remembering his own wedding and everything Flo put him through. "How you doing today?"

"Great! We're here to choose what paint jobs we want for our wedding and maybe what color the bridesmaids will have among other things."

"Hey, sounds good! Right this way," Ramone said and led Sally and Lightning into the back. "So, you got any ideas on what you want?"

"Well, I was thinking white, of course, but with some of my original color as designs. For Lightning…I was hoping you would paint him the same way you did the first time he came to Radiator Springs but just a darker red."

"Classy," Ramone says with approval. "Why don't I paint up a few models for ya and then you can come choose which one you like best later."

"Come on Lightning, let's go to Flo's to decide on a cake," Sally says as she turns toward him and sees that the racecar has fallen asleep. A soft smile touches her lips and gives him a kiss on the cheek. His eyes open slightly.

"Hmm…"

"Lightning, why don't you stay here if you want. I'll finish up."

"Thanks Sal," Lightning says as his eyelids drift closed.

* * *

><p>"So, Lightning… Have you thought about who you want to be your best car?" Sally asks as they drive into Flo's for a drink.<p>

"Yeah. In fact, here he comes now. Hey Mater!"

"Howdy you two!" the tow truck says as he drives into the café.

"Hey Mater, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, buddy! Anythin' for you!"

"Mater, Sally and I have been planning our wedding… Well, mostly Sally. Anyways, I was wondering if you would be my best car," Lightning says and smiles at his best friend.

"Why, I'd be honored buddy! Dadgum, I always wanted to be in a wedding! It'll be fun!"

Sally chuckles, "Yeah. Hey, maybe it'll give you experience for when you and Holley get married."

An awed expression crossed Mater's face before it turned into a huge grin that went from side view mirror to side view mirror as he contemplated the idea. "Shoot, I didn't think about that! Lightnin', when we get married I want you at be my best car!"

Lightning had to smile. "Sure buddy. You gotta ask her first though."

"Wull, yeah I suppose I would wouldn't I?"

"Oh, and Mater?" Sally says. "I already asked Flo to be my Matron of Honor, but I wanted to ask Holley if she would consider being a bridesmaid. I don't know how to contact her though…"

"Don't ya worry Sally! Next time I hear from Miss Holley, I'll ask her for ya."

* * *

><p>"Careful Stickers!" Sally calls. Lightning is currently balancing hundreds of envelopes on his hood as he made his way to the town's post office.<p>

"I'm trying! I'm just glad there isn't any wind today…"

Sally goes to the door of the post office and holds it open with one of her tires so that Lightning can go through without loosing any of the invitations. Lightning has a very limited view of where he is going though, and runs into the counter sending all of the invitations over the counter but thankfully into a huge bin that Mia had placed there when she saw the couple come in.

Mia and Tia, twins, are fans of Lightning. They moved to the town after Lightning had announced his racing headquarters would be in the small town. They had initially been very jealous of Sally, but soon realized that Lightning would never leave her and decided to be happy for the couple instead though they remained steadfast fans.

"Thanks Mia," Lightning says. "Your and Tia's invitation is in there somewhere."

A small gasp escapes the small Mazda Miata. "You mean it? We're invited?"

"Well, yeah. I mean everyone in town is naturally," Lightning says.

"That and about half of the racing world," Sally teases him.

"You're the one who made the list!" Lightning teases back.

Mia is looking into the bin at all of the cards. "Wow! Towkyo, Porto Corsa, London! You certainly made a lot of friends at the Grand Prix!"

"Yeah," Lightning chuckles. "I could have done without the whole lemons-trying-to-kill-me thing though."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Not quite as cute as The Enagagement, but I hope you like it! The Wedding will be better I promise! Thanks to disneypixarrox, Moviejunkie66, katgeek, and Netbug009 for the very nice reviews. I do realize that the last chapter switched tenses a bit. It's because I (for some reason) decided to write it in the past tense but I was getting mixed up because my other Cars fic, _Real Gone_, is in present. So I have switched to present for this one as well to hopefully fix that! Please review!**


	3. The Wedding

**Pixar owns Cars. I don't. Wish I did...**

* * *

><p>"This is Kori Turbowitz coming to you live from Radiator Springs where world-famous Hudson Hornet Piston Cup racecar Lightning McQueen is set to be married later today to his long-time girlfriend, Sally Carrera. Guests have been arriving all week for the wedding from across the globe! Francesco Bernoulli, Shu Todoroki, Lewis Hamilton, and many other famous cars have all turned out to this little town on Route 66 for the wedding," a teal blue car reports from the TV that Sally is watching while her paint dries<p>

_So many cars…_ she thinks as she watches the camera pan to get a view of all of the cars arriving for her wedding. The wedding had turned into a regular red pavement event with many famous cars from around the world showing up. _I guess this is what comes from marrying a hot-shot racecar._ She grins to herself.

For obvious reasons, the song "Somebody's Getting Married" from _The Mopeds Take Manhattan_ has been stuck in her head all day.

"Somebody get some flowers  
>Somebody get a some paint for a ring<br>Somebody get a chapel and a choir to sing  
>Somebody get an organ to play<br>Cause somebody's getting married today…"

Sally sings to herself as she bobs in time to the music.

"Hey, honey how you doing?" Flo says as she drives into one of the back rooms of her husband's shop where Sally is. Holley follows right behind her. Both of them are painted a light purple, a combination of Lightning and Sally's colors.

"Nervous, I'll admit. I mean look at all of those cars out there!" she says and gestures towards the screen with one of her front tires.

"Don't worry Sally," Holley says. "If you get too nervous, just picture all of the cars in the audience backfiring. That's what I did when I had to give a speech at the Academy at graduation. I was caredictorian for my class."

Sally smiles, thinking of all the times Lightning and Mater had tried to convince her to go tractor tipping with them. She had consented once and had a blast…until Frank had shown up.

"I'll do that. Thanks Holley."

* * *

><p>Across town at Luigi's Casa Della Tires, Lightning is driving back and forth nervously as Mater watches.<p>

"Come on Lightning, you can do this. You've won the Piston Cup, outraced crazed Lemons… Nothing to be nervous about! Ah, who am I kidding?" Lightning says, talking to himself as he drives.

"Uh, buddy? You ok?" Mater says.

Lightning sighs. "Yeah, I'm fine!" he says and gives Mater a fake grin. "Gah, I'm not fooling even myself. I'm getting married in less than an hour! I'm more nervous than… I don't know when!"

"Shoot, buddy! You don't got nothing' to worry about," Mater says.

Lightning stops and looks at Mater. "Whadda mean?"

"Well, you love Sally right?"

"Well, yeah!"

"And ya wanna spend the rest of your life with her?"

Lightning nods.

"Then you got nothin' ta worry 'bout! You 'n Sally are meant fo' each other."

Lightning gives his best friend a small smile. "Thanks."

"Weren't nothin' buddy."

* * *

><p>About an hour later, all of the visiting cars have found their seats around Willy's Butte for the wedding. Lightning is waiting underneath the butte with Sheriff, who will be performing the ceremony, and Mater.<p>

As the first strains of _The Wedding Cruise_ sound across the desert, all eyes and cameras turn towards the tent set up at the far end of the aisle.

First out are Flo and Holley, though Holley changed her looks slightly to avoid being recognized. She had spend hours arguing with Finn to allow her to be in the wedding. He had consented when Holley had mentioned that it wouldn't hurt to have extra security considering that the Lemons _had_ tried to kill Lightning and Mater among other cars and that the wedding, though she didn't mention this to Lightning or Sally, could be a target.

Then, from under the white tent emerges the lady of the hour, Sally Carerra. She is painted a pearl white with lightning bolts down her sides in her original color and accented with a slightly deeper blue. There is a collective gasp at how beautiful she looks in her wedding paint job. Camera flashes go off on all sides of her as she makes her way down the aisle.

Sally hesitates, temporarily blinded and thrown off by the flashes and the sheer number of cars. Then, she looks down the aisle and sees Lightning. Her Lightning. Lightning, the racecar that had stolen her heart. Lightning, who had been the type of car she never thought she would fall in love with. Lightning… the car that had brought her beloved town back to life, put it back on the map.

At that moment, she knew she had made the best choice in the car she would spend the rest of her life with.

* * *

><p>Lightning watches as Sally emerges from the tent. She had refused to tell him which of the designs she had decided on.<p>

"You'll just have to see for yourself," she had said.

Lightning smiled at her choice. Of course, in his mind, she could be covered in rust and still look just as stunning as she did now. He looks at Sally reassuringly when she stops, knowing how overwhelming the press can get at times. His Sally. Sally, the car that had taught him how to slow down and enjoy life. Sally, who had changed his life. Sally… the car that had brought him back down to earth.

At that moment, he knew he had made the best choice in the car he would spend the rest of his life with.

* * *

><p>"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage between Lightning Jeune McQueen and Sally Voiture Carerra. If there is anyone here with a reason that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," Sheriff says and then pauses for the appropriate amount of time before continuing. "Lightning Jeune McQueen, do you take Sally Voiture Carerra to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"<p>

"I do," Lightning says amid the flashing cameras that captured the moment.

"And do you, Sally Voiture Carerra, take Lightning Jeune McQueen to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do," Sally says, releasing the breath she had been holding.

"Let the paint bearer bring forward the paint and the brushes," Sheriff says and Ramone drives forward. He attaches one airbrush to each of their front right tires.

"Nothing like you guys did last week," he mutters to them. Lightning and Sally look at each other and give a small laugh. When they had practiced the painting last week, it had wound up in a water-gun-esque fight with the airbrushes between them.

"With this ring, I pledge my love to you," Sally says as she paints a perfect golden ring around Lightning's right side mirror. The paint, specially formulated to do so, puffs out so the ring is raised slightly from the surface.

"And with this ring, I pledge my love to you," Lightning says and does the same to her right side mirror and then Ramone quickly uses another one of his tools to set a diamond in the pain before the it sets.

"I now pronounce you car and wife!" Sheriff says. "You may kiss the bride."

Lightning and Sally kiss as hundreds of cameras flash all around them. They take no note though. Nothing can penetrate the happiness of this moment for them.

"Ladies and Gentlecars! It is my honor to be the first to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Lightning McQueen!"

A huge roar goes up from the crowd as the newlyweds turn to face them, tires touching.

"Aw, dude, are you crying?" Ramone asks Sheriff.

Sheriff sniffs. "No! I just got some dirt in my…Yeah. I'm so happy for them."

Lightning and Sally look into each others' eyes, thinking themselves the happiest couple in the universe. And at this moment in time, they certainly are.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- This was my favorite chapter to write so far! I had lots of fun "car-fying" things in this chapter. My favorite was "Mopeds Take Manhattan."**

**So what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know! Up next will be "The Reception" (I promise there will be some Mater/Holley in it too!)**


	4. The Reception

**Cars belongs to Pixar. Brad Paisley sings _Find Yourself_ and owns the lyrics to the song.**

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlecars! Please join me in welcomin' m' best friend an' his wife, Lightning and Sally McQueen!" Mater says into the microphone to the cars gathered at the Wheel Well Hotel.<p>

Lightning and Sally, still, to quote Mater, "happier 'n a tor-nado ina trailer park" drive into their reception and are greeted by the cheers and horns of hundreds of cars congratulating them once again on their marriage. They slowly cruise over to the head table where their friends are waiting.

"Lighting 'n Sally, I jist want ta know that I'm so happy for da two of ya. We've all watched ya two fall fo each other. I mean shoot, we all thought that you was gona git married YEARS ago!" Mater says into a microphone, giving a small speech to the new couple. The gathered cars laugh. "I wanna thank ya Lightning fo bein' my best friend n' congrats!" Mater raises his pint of oil to propose a toast. "To Lightning n' Sally!"

After the rest of Lightning and Sally's friends give their own congratulatory speeches, it is time to cut the cake. Flo drove into the kitchen of the Wheel Well to get it. It is a layered cake with white frosting and, keeping with car tradition, decorated with purple mini-hubcaps.

Lightning and Sally position the knife between their front tires, one of them on each side. Together, they cut the first two pieces of cake, one for each of them. When Lightning goes to give Sally her piece of cake, he smiles mischievously and then flicks the cake in her windshield. Sally blinks the pieces of cake out of her eye and then throws the cake piece she has on her tire at Lightning.

"Oh it's so on," Lightning says.

"Last one to town carries the luggage on our honeymoon?"

"Kachow," Lightning says and then races off, Sally right on his tailpipe.

* * *

><p>Soon, the entire wedding party has moved to the town. Radiator Springs is light up by all of the neons that Lightning had helped fix on his first visit to the small town.<p>

The assembled cars watch from the sides of Main Street as Lightning and Sally take their ceremonial first cruise as a married couple. Brad Pilot's _Find Yourself_ comes through the speakers as he plays live from the Wheel Well on the cliff over looking the town.

"When you meet the one  
>You've been waiting for,<br>And she's everything  
>That you want and more,<br>You look at her  
>And you finally start<br>To live for someone then you find yourself;  
>That's when you find yourself."<p>

They both smile. The song seemed to fit them perfectly, like a custom made set of tires. As the song comes to an end, all of the cars honk their horns to get Lightning and Sally to kiss. Chuckling, they comply.

Over the speakers, John Mercury's version of _Route 66_ plays and soon all of the guests are on the roads of Radiator Springs.

Mater and Holley are cruising behind Lighting and Sally. Mater starts to sing along to the song and Holley joins in. Lightning looks back at them. Even though he is Mater's best friend, he still can't figure out the whole Mater and Holley deal.

"So, Mater…What do you think of a vanilla cake with grape filling?"

"Uh… I dunno. Why?"

Holley closes her eyes and drives a little closer to the tow truck, "Oh, just thinking…"

Mater purses his lips, trying to figure out what Holley is talking about. When he finally figures it out, a large grin forms on his face.

Radiator Springs just might have another wedding sometime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have some epic cuteness/fluff in store for the next part- The Parents. Brad Pilot= Brad Paisley and John Mercury= John Mayer. I'm thinking about doing more of these five-part stories with other (canon) couples. I have a few ideas:**

**Mater/Holley  
>PhineasIsabella  
>KimRon  
>Bob Parr ()Helen Parr (Elastigirl)- prequel  
><strong>

**Let me know which one you would like to see or suggest another pairing (Disney is your best best when suggesting these). They would have the same five parts- The Engagement, The Plans, The Wedding, The Reception, and The Parents. **

**Now, I tell you, REVIEW! Please :)**


	5. The Parents

**Pixar, the most awesome animation studio in the universe, owns Cars.**

* * *

><p>"Hello racing fans and welcome to the opening race of the season! Bob Cutlass here with my good friend Darrel Cartrip. We are here at the Motor Speedway of the South to bring you all of the action as the racing season begins!"<p>

"And what a season it's gonna be Bob! Two of the racecars here today participated in the now infamous World Grand Prix just a few months ago. Of course," Darrel chuckles, "I'm sure McQueen would have rather skipped being towed through the air by Sir Mater and being chased down by those Lemons."

"I would imagine so Darrel! Of course, he had a pretty exciting off season after the Prix."

"Yes, sir he did! After more than four years of dating, he and Sally Carerra, now Sally McQueen, finally got themselves married! And it is my honor to announce per request of McQueen himself that they now have a little one on the way, due very soon I believe!" the 1977 Monte Carlo Waltrip says.

Down on the track warming up, Lightning smiles as he knows that the cameras are probably pointed at him now. The stadium becomes filled with the sound of cars honking their horns in congratulations for the two cars and an impromptu wave starts up. He and Sally had decided it would be best to officially announce their impending parenthood so that rumors didn't start flying.

It was somewhat of a smile just for show though. Sallly was due any day now and he was worried about her. Lightning had wanted to stay in Radiator Springs with her until the baby came, but she had insisted that he not miss the first race of the season. He had argued with her about it, but he soon learned that there was no swaying a hormonal, pregnant car.

He glances where his lucky sticker used to be, now replaced by the slightly raised golden band that serves as his wedding ring during racing season. During racing season, he couldn't very well have his rearview mirrors on as they would increase the drag on his body.

Soon, the green flag is waved and the racecars are off.

"Boogity, boogity, boogity boys! Let's go racing!" Darrel Cartrip's voice booms over the loudspeakers.

* * *

><p>About a hundred laps into the race, Lightning is at the front of the pack of racing cars though with a very slim lead. A voice comes on over his radio.<p>

"Lightning, are you-ah there?" Luigi says.

"I'm here Luigi. Think it's time for a pit stop?"

"No, no. It's just that ah- well, you ah see…"

"What?" Lightning asks and glances towards the pits where he can see his entire pit crew grinning at him.

"Ramone called. Sally is-ah in labor!"

Lightning's eyes go wide. Then he speeds up and enters the pits as fast as he can. "Tires and gas guys."

Guido quickly changes his tires as Fillmore fills him up. As soon as they finish, Lightning reenters the track. His mind isn't on racing though. Not even close. Locating the entrance to track level, he drives over.

"Uh… shouldn't you be racin' Lightning?" the security truck on the other side of the gate says.

"Just open the gate! Sally's in labor!" Lightning says, slightly panicked.

With a smile on his face, the security truck, a father himself, presses the button to open the gate with one of his tires. "Congratulations Lightning. Go get 'er!"

"Thanks!" Lightning says as he peels away from the stadium on his way to Radiator Springs.

* * *

><p>Inside the stadium, all of the cars are looking at the gate, wondering what in the name of the Manufacture made Lightning leave like that. Of course, his pit crew already knows.<p>

"Well, _that _was unexpected…" Bob Cutlass says, echoing the sentiments of all of the cars watching the race. The phone line that connects the commentators' box to the pits rings. A quick phone conversation later, Darrel Cartrip turns his microphone back on.

"Well racin' fans, we have an answer for why Lightning McQueen just blew outta here like a screamin' banshee was on his tailpipe. It has been confirmed by his pit crew that number ninety-five is gonna be a father in just a couple of hours, if not sooner!"

A roar erupts from the crowd loud enough that Lightning hears it as he leaves the entrance to the stadium.

"I'm coming Sally," he says to himself and drives as fast as he can to the highway. He knows that the roads will be fairly empty as racing is the great pastime of many and few would miss opening day. That and that Sheriff had already made the call from Radiator Springs to his fellow officers along Lightning's route that a hotshot race car would be passing through their jurisdictions on his way to welcome his first child into the world.

* * *

><p>Going at speeds normally reserved for the racetrack, Lightning makes his way to the little town he has come to call home in under five hours, only stopping for gas twice and a single tire change. As he enters town, he startles Sheriff out of his nap. At first the older car gets ready to pursue the crazy hot-rodder, but when he sees who it is, he just chuckles to himself and closes his eyes.<p>

Lightning comes to a screeching halt outside of the entrance to the clinic portion of Ramone's. "Did she-?"

He is interrupted by the sound of a newborn car crying its first cry.

Lightning starts to slowly roll forward to enter the clinic and meet his newborn child but is stopped by Flo's outstretched tire. She smiles at him and shakes her cab. "Just wait a few more minutes hon," she says to Lightning's confusion.

Just a few minutes later, a second cry joins the first.

_Twins? _Lightning thinks, his eyes going almost impossibly wide. He looks at Flo questioningly. She motions for him to go inside.

There, he sees Sally with two baby cars resting on her hood looking very tired, but extremely happy. One is nearly Sally's color, but more purple and the other a dark maroon color. Ramone leaves the room to give the couple some privacy

_I'm a father,_ he thinks, the fact of the matter finally sinking in for him. "Boys or girls?" he asks in a whisper, not wanting to disturb their children.

Sally smiles, "The light purple one is a girl and the other is a boy. What do you think we should name them? Ramone just went to get the birth certificates."

Lightning thinks for a moment before the perfect names come to him. "What about we name the girl Hudson and the other… Hornet. Hudson and Hornet."

"Lightning… those names are absolutely perfect. I can't think of anything better."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I couldn't resist naming the twins what I did ^^ If I can think of a good story line, I might write a story after those two someday. **

**I think I will do a Mater/Holley version of this next as I have a cute idea for how he proposes to her (along with several great car puns). Any ideas for a name though? "Nobody's Fool" is already taken so I have to come up with a good one. If I use the title you suggest, I will give credit in the notes.**

**I hope you enjoyed _My Heart Would Know_!**


End file.
